Warrior Through the Ages
by ToxicMeltdown
Summary: Naruto had it all and lost it in a single swipe. He will go through thousands of years and different realms to get back what he once had. Will get what he wanted or will he fail? Most likely won't be continued. Some one may take it up if they want by asking me first and giving me some credit in their version.


**A/N I have decided to write this for the absolute reason of 'why the fuck not?' This first chapter will anwser many things and your probably wondering if there will be pairing, right? Well, I'm not telling so ha! I hope you like the story I've got some crazy ideas that I've never heard of someone else using.**

**Anyways, on to the first chapter of A True Shinigami.**

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki had a beautiful wife, Hinata Uzumaki, and two children, Hazuka Uzumaki and Lucy Uzumaki. Hazuka looked just like her father and had her mother's personality. Lucy was the opposite she looked just like her mother but acted like her father.

Naruto was meant to become the new Hokage in less than one month. After the 4th Shinobi war he earned the title of Savior of the World. It had been 5 years since then and Hazuka and Lucy would turn 4 in two months. Three weeks before he would become Hokage tradgedy struck.

**A/N Know that I did NOT enjoy writting this next part, but such is life. (crawl into corner and cry)**

Hinata, Hazuka, and Lucy were all struck by a strange disease. Even Sakura, Tsunade, and Shizune working round the clock for a cure could not help. The night when he knew they would die he sent all of them home and thanked them for their efforts. He began to talk to Kurama since they had become some what friends since the war.

'Kurama have you thought of anything?' Naruto asked the fox in his head

**'I might have thought of something. It's a long shot though.'**

'Please tell me? I'll try anything.'

**'Ok fine. I can use some of my power to make it so this life imprints in their soul. This will kill them,but if you find a way to the spirit realm and I;m still in you when you find them their soul will remember this life. Know that it could be thousands of years before you find a way.'**

'Is this the only way?'

Kurama didn't say anything but Naruto knew that he nodded.

'Then I will do this no matter how long it takes.'

Kurama knew he would but didn't comment.

Naruto walked into the room with his wife and kids on the bed. Hinata looked at him when he walked in. He smiled at all of them and she smiled back weakly. Both Hazuka and Lucy were asleep.

"Hina-chan?" she looked at him, "Me and Kurama were talking. He came up with a way where we can be a family again eventually."

"How?" she asked very quietly

Naruto was now crying softly, "Just trust me and go to sleep." He leaned over and kissed her transferring Kurama's power, "We will see each other again, my love."

He wanted to think she only went to sleep but he knew she was dead. He looked at his daughters and kissed them both transferring Kurama's power.

"We will be a family again, I promise."

Naruto Uzumaki made one more promise. He promised the next time he would cry would be when he was reunited with them again.

The funeral was one week before he was suppose to become the new Hokage. True to his promise he did not cry through the entire thing.

Later that night Naruto left the village. He only brung a few personal belongings: Hinata's jacket that was modified with seals to fit him and make it durable, two bracelets both saying love and then each one having a different daughter's name, the First Hokage's necklace, and a special head band he had gotten Hinata after the war, firstly it had a seal so he could get to her whenever he needed and secondly it had a lavendar strap.

Naruto Uzumaki would travel many lands and many millenia. He looked everywhere for a way to the spirit realm. All through this he trained the entire time always becoming stronger.

He was the reason for the creation of The Pyramids in Egypt. He was the builder of Stonehenge and similar structures. He started the sacrafices in many indian tribes across the continents. He was responsible for the statues of Easter Island. He was the one with the idea for the Lighthouse of Alexandria. All of these things and many others were done for knowledge and with each one he came closer to his anwser.

Along with these he had many other great achievments. He led the Spartan Army in their prime. He was the fabled Achilles god amongst men. He was the one who helped Alexander nearly take over the world while Alexander was mostly a figure head. He even lead the chinese empire for a time.

Through all of this Naruto looked for the way to the spirit realm. It took him till 950 A.D. before he finally found the anwser. He had found a gate that would be able to take him to the spirit realm. He ran test for nearly 50 years before deciding it was ready.

Naruto walked up to the gate. He was wearing a lavendar robe (like the ones the Gotei 13 wear). The robe was the same color as Hinata's jacket because Naruto had learned how to change clothing with a simple jutsu. He also wore black baggy pants (again like the Gotei 13's) and was using Hinata's headband to hold it instead of a belt. He still had the braclets and necklace and was wearing a dark orange vest under his robe. He had geta sandals on in memory of his former sensei Jiraiya. The final noticeable feature was his hair. He had let it grow to his shoulders and dyed it. The sides were dyes dark blue, the back had two stripes of red and in between them was a stripe of white, and all along the tips of his hair it was dyed black.

"I guess this it. I'll either die or finally be one step closer to them again."

With that Naruto stepped through the gate that would hopefully take him to the spirit realm.

* * *

**Above a District in the West of the Rukongai**

Naruto who had finally made it through the gate stepped out and started falling. He looked down and decided he fell from about 200 feet in the air so he just himself fall. When he finally hit the ground his legs didn't even shake. He looked around and noticed that he had landed on someone's house. The people were standing about 20 feet from the house. Naruto walked over to them.

"I'm terribly sorry for that. Here let me fix it."

Naruto turned towards the house and slammed his hands down.

"Moukton - House of the Greats."

A giant house easily twice the size of the previous one started to form from wood coming out of the ground. When it was done he stomped his foot on the ground causing a metal keyto pop up and he grabbed it. He turned back to the family that was gawking at what he just did. He walked up to the man and handed him the key.

"Here you go the house is yours. Sorry for the trouble."

The man just nodded unable to speak. Naruto was about to leave when he noticed a little girl hiding behind the woman's leg. He noticed that she looked like someone he knew long ago. He smiled down at the little girl making her blush. Naruto kneeled down on one knee.

"What's your name, little one?"

The little girl walked out from behind her mother, "My name is Ino, Oji-san."

Naruto chuckled at this sense he knew he gave off the vibe, no matter how helooked, that he was ancient. Which he was.

"Would you like a gift, Ino-chan?"

The little girl nodded furiously making Naruto chuckle. Naruto reached into his pocket and acted like hewas getting something even though he was really using chakra to make it. Soon Naruto pulled out two things first he pulled out a puple beanie. Naruto reached over and placed it on her head making her blush and smile. Next he pulled out a lollipop in a wrapper and handed it to her.

"Thank you, Oji-san."

That made Naruto smile and he patted her head before standing and smiling at the little girl.

"You are welcome, Ino-chan. Now I must be leaving."

When Naruto turned and was about to walk away he felt something tugging at his pants. He looked down and saw the girl holding his pants' leg.

"What is it, Ino-chan?"

She looked kind of sad and was slightly pouting.

"Will I see you again, Oji-san?"

Naruto kneeled again and looked her in the eyes.

"I'm sure of it, Ino-chan."

He leaned forward and lightly kissed her visible forhead.

"Now be a good girl and obey your parents, Ino-chan."

With that Naruto stood up and walked away.

Naruto had been walking about 30 minutes and decided to jump up in the air. Once he was about 100 feet in the air he made a platform of wind chakra.

He saw a large white wall and decided to head that way. After floating down to the ground he started walking that way.

After a couple hours of walking he finally arrived at a giant white gate. He saw an ape gaurding the gate. The ape was about 20 foot tall but he could tell he still had another 12 feet to grow to full size. The ape stomped in front of him.

"Halt! I am Jidanbo of the East Gate. Who are you?"

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, Jibando. May I be let through the gate?"

"I am not allowed to let anyone through the gate."

With that the ape took out two giant axes and swung one at Naruto. Naruto just raised one finger stopping the giant axe.

"You are thousands of years to young to defeat me, Jibando."

Jibando was gawking at the man in front of him. This man had not only stopped his axe but had done it with one finger.

"I see I have no chance. I will open the gate for you."

"Don't bother I got it."

Naruto walked over to the gate and reached down with one hand picking the gate up. Naruto looked back at the ape.

"See ya later, Jibando."

Naruto walked through the gate letting it fall down behind him. He looked around and noticed this place was much better than the last. Naruto started walking through the place he was in. He noticed the odd looks he was getting. He knew they were confused because they had never seen him before.

He decided to keep walking since whoever was the leader around here was they would confront him eventually.

A few hours later he felt three fairly strong individuals coming his was about a kilometer away. A few minutes later three men jump out in front of him.

"Hello younglings. How are you today? Are you the people in charge around here?"

The middle man stepped up, he had black hair and a scar on his forhead.

"I am. My name is Yamamoto Genryusei Shigenkuni. Who may you be and why are you here?"

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, young man and my reason for being here is very long maybe I will tell you someday."

"Why do you refer to me as 'young man'? I am over 2000 years old."

"Yes but to me you are just a young man. I am nearly 7 times your age."

Yamamoto and the two men behind him all gasped in shock.

"You are tresspassing so I must arrest you but if you take out my students maybe will talk then."

The two men behind him stepped forward one had short brown hair and the other had long white hair.

"I do not wish to hurt you two young men, please do not attack me."

They both pulled out their swords and released their first form.

"I see. May I at least have both of your names?"

The short haired one spoke first.

"My name is Shunsui Kyoraku."

"My name is Jushiro Ukitake."

"Nice to meet you Jushiro and Shunsui. I will try to hurt you as little as possible."

They both scoffed and ran at Naruto ready to impale him. Right whent they were about to impale him Naruto slipped right through their gaurd and grabbed them both in a choke hold.

"You are both far to young to attack me. Let this be a lesson to both of you to not be overconfident."

Naruto applied enough pressure to knock them both out and layed them on the ground.

"Interesting. I would have needed to take out my sword to take them both. I will talk to you then. Please come with me."

Naruto nodded and followed Yamamoto. They walked for an hour before coming to a building with giant wooden doors. (Captain Meeting Room in Bleach)

Yamamoto opened it to a large room with a wooden floor and one chair on the other side of the room.

Yamamoto went to the seat and sat down.

"I have a proposition for you Uzumaki-san."

"Please, use my first name. What does this proposition entail?"

"Ok, Naruto-san. First I need to explain what the Gotei 13 will be."

"Ok, please explain I will listen."

"The Gotei 13 will be the protectors of Soul Society. There will be 13 divisions with 13 captains as the leader of each division. Each division will have 10 seats who are the strongest in the divison. The captain is first, followed by their lieutenant, and then 3rd seat, 4th seat, and so on. The division you are captain over does not determine strength. Except for the first captain who will be the Captain Commander and lead over the other captains. I can tell you are far stronger than me for the simple fact I detect no spiritual pressure from you. Since the only way this is possible would be that yours is far stronger than mine than you are stronger. If you accept my deal then you will be the Captain Commander. All I ask is that you always protect Soul Society."

"Hm, that is a very interesting deal. However if I accept I do not want to be the Captain Commander I would rather be a normal captain."

Yamamoto was shocked that he did not want to be Captain Commander, but he didn't really mind.

"I do not mind that, but why don't you want to be Captain Commander?"

"I have never been a very serious person unless absoloutley neccesary. I would not like to be serious as often as needed for the job."

Yamamoto nodded in understanding. He understood some people just weren't meant to be very serious.

"I see. Does this mean you accept the offer?

"Yes, but I would like to know why you have given a complete stranger such an offer?"

At this Yamamoto smiled.

"When I realized how strong you were I decided that I would much rather have you as a comrade than an enemy."

"Very smart."

"Thank you. Now I just need to know three things for your division."

"What would that be?"

"Which division do you want? What will be your division's symbol? And what will be your division's color?"

Naruto started thinking, "I want 9th division, the flower will be a blood rose, and the color will be lavendar."

"Hm, interesting. May I ask why number 9?"

Naruto turned around and pulled his robe and vest up to reveal the number '9' tattooed on his lower back in a stylish design.

"Its always been my lucky number."

"Fair enough."

"Do you have any other captains in mind?"

"Yes the two young men you met earlier."

"How long until you think they are ready?"

"I say give them 50 years."

"Anyone else?"

"Actually there is one other right now. Her name is Yachiru Unohana and she is being taught healing techniques and has already achieved Bankai."

"Very interesting. How long unil you think she is ready?"

"I believe in about 20 years she will be ready. Also I just remembered you will need a blade of some sorts."

"Hm, Ok give me a minute."

Naruto sat down and held his arms out in front of him palms up and began meditating.

After around 5 minutes a 4 1/2 foot staff appeared on his outstretched palms. He took the staff and used it to help him stand up.

"I know you are thinking this isn't a blade. This is the sealed form of the first form."

"Why would you seal the sealed form?"

"The same reason you do?"

"I see you realized that this cane is actually my blade. How about we show each other our blade?"

Naruto nodded and they both slammed down their sealed blades. Yamamoto's cane stripped away revealing a glowing sword that seemed to produce heat. Naruto's staff extended another 2 feet and turned pitch black. Then a black steal curved blade came out of the top making the staff a scythe.

Yamamoto chuckled when he saw Naruto's blade and they both sealed their blades again.

"You are taking the term Shinigami seriously."

"I try."

"Ok, now just sign this paper anf you will captain of the 9th division. Also I would like to ask you to take up a middle name?"

"I don't mind. Call me Naruto Akuna Uzumaki."

"Hm, demon interesting choice. I would tell you where your division building is, but I'm sure you've figured it out."

"Yes, division 1 is in the middle then 2 is directly above it and then it goes clockwise."

"You are very intelligent Naruto-san."

"Thank you. Now I will be going unless there is anything else."

"No that is all."

Naruto nodded and walked out the door.

* * *

**20 Years Later**

Naruto had been with the Gotei 13 for 20 years now. Each division now had around 70 - 80 members. Although only 9th and 1st division had a captain and only 6th division had a lieutenant. Both Naruto and Yamamoto said they hadn't seen anyone who reallly catched their eye. They would be most likely getting another captain today sense Naruto was on his way to test Unohana for captain position of Division 4. Naruto had met and seen Unohana many times over the past 20 years and knew she would make it.

An hour later Naruto left the dojo Unohana was tested at. She had of course passed with flying colors. Yamamoto told him that Shunsui and Jushiro would be ready in about 20 years. Naruto was still looking for his family. He was not worried though sense he had waited over 14000 years he could wait a few hundred more.

Yamamoto had been bugging him for a spar for the past few years. He finally told him a year ago that if he could make a barrier to contain his own Bankai then he would hav his spar but not before. Naruto assumed it would take around 50 years to make a barrier strong enough for that.

Naruto was on his way to the Captain's Meeting Room because Yamamoto had called a meeting to explain to Unohana all of the things that come with being a captain. Naruto was fairly sure he didn't need to be there but he didn't have anything else to do.

He arrived at the room 10 minutes later and walked in to find Unohana and Yamamoto waiting. He waved at both of them.

"Hello Yamamoto-san and Unohana-chan."

Yamamoto waved back and Unohana blushed but waved weakly. Naruto went and sat in his spot even though he was technically suppose to stand and put his staff in his lap. He started expanding his senses watching out for anything but still paid attention to Yamamoto and Unohana talking in case they needed his input on something. He suddenly felt a fairly large spiritual pressure that felt like a hollow and 5 or so others that felt like the lieutenant of division 6 and some seated officers from various divisions.

Naruto stood up and the other two captains looked at him.

"Somehow there is a hollow just outside the gate in the forest. The lieutenant of division 6 is there and 4 other seated officers of various divisions are there. The hollow will defeat them soon."

Yamamoto spoke up, "What do you recommend, Naruto?"

"Send Unohana there now and I will get 4 healers from her divison and follow quickly. I am much faster and Unohana can help the people being attacked right now."

"Hm, good plan. That would be the best course of action. Unohana you heard him head that way."

She nodded, "Yes sir. Naruto-sama, do you need something to prove to my divison to listen to you?"

Naruto had already made it to the door but looked back at her, "I promise they will listen."

She shivered at the feeling she got from him but nodded in understanding. They both left heading to their destinations.

* * *

**With Naruto At Division 4 Headquarters**

Naruto ran into the Division 4 headquarters. He walked up to the first person he saw.

"Boy, find the four best healers here and bring them, quickly."

Most of the divisions had met him by now or knew of him and they all knew him as a kind, layed back person. The member of 4th division quickly ran off and found the people who he asked for he returned 6 minutes and 32 seconds later. Naruto glanced at all of the people in the group before stopping at the boy.

"6 minutes and 32 seconds not bad, boy. You may leave."

The 4thdivision member nodded and left.

"You four will follow me."

Three of them quickly responded. One stupid guy said something else though.

"Why should we listen to you, old man?"

Naruto looked at the boy and smiled. He released some killing intents freezing the four.

"Because if you do not then I will force you and when this is over kill you. Understand, child."

They all quickly nodded furiously. Naruto turned around and went outside. All of the healers followed quickly.

When they got outside Naruto started expanding his senses. He felt that Unohana was almost drained and would not last much longer against the unidentified hollow.

"Unohana-chan is fighting a high class hollow right now and will not last much longer. I need you four to put a hand on my shoulder each, now."

They all quickly did not wanting to invoke his fury. Naruto clasped his hands together and slowly spread them apart making a yellow light appear suddenly everything touching him started glowing.

"Spacial Displacement."

Suddenly all 5 of them dissapeared. They all appeared a couple hundred yards from where the hollow was. The four healers all ran to the bushes and threw up.

"You four wait here I'll be back shortly. Be ready to help the injured."

They were all dizzy but anwsered none the less.

Naruto rushed to where the battle was. When he got there he noted that the lieutenant and three other shinigani were knocked out and scattered all over the place. He looked at the hollow. It looked like a spider,it had 8 legs and the body the only difference was that it had a hollow mask over it's head. He saw Unohana was on it's back and was slowlybeing sucked in. He assumed that's what happened to the missing shinigami.

**"Oh! Another snack for me, goodie!"**

Naruto clasped his hands together and began an incantation.

_"Walls of iron sand, a priestly pagoda, glowing ironclad fireflies. Standing upright, silent to the end."_

Naruto raised his hands in the air. He slammed them down shouting.

"Way of Binding # 75 - Quintet of 1 Kan Iron Pillars."

Five giant pillars came down pinning the hollow to the ground. Naruto quickly grabbed the four scattered shinigami and took them to the 4th division members.

"Heal them. I'll be back with Unohana."

Naruto quickly left and was back to the hollow. He noticed that the binding would last around four more minutes.

**"I'll kill you! You stupid worm! You can't kill me without killing her! Hahahahaha!"**

Naruto grinned and walked face to face with the hollow.

"I wonder. Would she be okay if I ripped your mask off?"

The hollow suddenly stopped struggling and looked at Naruto in fear.

"I see."

Naruto reached out with both hands and grasped the hollow's mask and started slowly pulling it off.

**"Nooooo! Stop you fucking welp!"**

The hollow continued screaming in pain as Naruto slowly pulled it's mask off. Finally after three minutes he completely tore it off and it and the hollow's body slowly dissapeared. Unohana was left on the ground wih no clothes and breathing slowly. He took his robe off and picked her up wrapping it around her. Naruto started walking towards the 4th division members.

Unohana suddenly started snuggling into his chest. This made Naruto freeze for a second but quickly continued walking. When he walked into the clearing the hea;ers looked up at him.

"Say nothing. Are they all ready to be moved?"

They all nodded yes. One of them spoke up.

"Yes, but what of Unohana-sama? Shouldn't she be healed first?"

"It's fine. I am continuously releasing healing energy into her healing any wounds she may have and restoring her lost energy."

They all nodded in understanding and picked up their patients. They started heading towards the 4th division.

It took 2 hours to reach the 1 division and Naruto told them to stop.

"I need to give Yamamoto my report. I have to take Unohana with me because I can't end the technique until she had her energy completely restored. You all head back to your division and make sure them four are ok."

They all nodded and left. Naruto walked through the door to the Captain Meeting Room. He saw Yamamoto talking to someone he recognized as the leader of the Kido Corps. He walked up to them and Yamamoto turned to him.

"How did the whole ordeal go?"

"Fairly good, only one reaper died and he was very high ranking officer. Although I did have to use a forbidden Kido to get to Unohana before she died."

Yamamoto's eyebrow raised, "Why exactly?"

"After I got the four best healers of the 4th division I felt that Unohana would only last 10 minutes at the most. While I could of been there in five the four healers would have taken at the very least an hour. I told you before that if i can save a comrade then I will use anything necessary, even if it is illlegal."

"I do not see any problem with it sense you used it to save a captain's life. May I ask why you have Unohana-chan with you?"

"I am using a technique to heal her that I can't end until it is finished."

"Very well. Sense everything went fairly good you may leave."

"Ok. I'll see you later Yamamoto-san."

Naruto walked out the door and started heading to fourth division. Naruto walked in and someone instantly came up to him.

"Hello Naruto-sama, would you like me to take Unohana-sama from you?"

Naruto smiled at the girl.

"No I am feeding my energy to her and it can not be interrupted or will have bad side effects. I will take her to her room if you will show me the way?"

The girl bowed, "Of course, Naruto-sama. Right this way."

The girl started walking down the hallway and Naruto followed behind her. Naruto looked down at Unohana and noticed that his robe basically swallowed her. Naruto realized that he had grown even though he was technically full grown when he first left the leaf village. He really hadn't noticed.

'Hey Kurama, how much have I grown since then?"

**"Hm, let's see. You were about 5'6 then and you've grown almost 1 foot exactly so you're about 6'6 now."**

'Interesting. Thanks."

Naruto kept following the girl. They finally made it to a room and stopped.

"Here you go, Naruto-sama."

"Thank you. May I know your name?"

The girl blushed, "My name is Megumi."

"Thank you, Megumi-chan."

The girl nodded and blushed before walking away. Naruto opened the door and walked in. The room was fairly normal. The walls were a dusky pink and had purple bellflowers on the wallpaper. There was a sleeping mat with pink covers and pillows against a far wall. There was a desk with a wooden chair to his left. To his right on the wall was four framed pictures. The first was a picture of a bellflower the division symbol. The second was a black picture with three white kanjis; peace, love, and heal. The third was of who Naruto thought was her mother and father. The final one was taken the day she graduated 15 years ago. It had him and her in front of the Spiritual Arts Academy. Naruto remembered that a lot of the students couldn't believe a captain was there to congratulate Unohana.

Naruto walked over to the mat and sat down on it and placed Unohana in his lap and leaned her head against his chest.

'I don't need to sleep for another week. I guess I'll just think of what I'm gonna say when she wakes up.'

**8:00 the next morning**

Unohana woke up and noticed she was laying against something very comfortable. Se tried to snuggle into what ever it was deeper. She opened one eye and looked around. She wondered what could possibly be in her room that could be this comfortable. She looked up at what it was and blushed furiously. It was Naruto who was leaning against the wall and concentrating on something. She looked at heself still blushing and noticed that she was wrapped in Naruto's robe. The one he never let anyone even touch.

'He must of came and saved us last night.'

She looked back up at him and he was looking back.

"Good morning Unohana-chan, how are you?"

"I am fine Naruto-kun. Don't take this the wrong way, but why are you here?"

Naruto chuckled, "I brought you here after you were injured and had used a technique to transfer my energy into you so it would heal you, but I couldn't end it early or it might have hurt you. It finished a few hours ago, but I didn't wish to wake you so I stayed still."

This made Unohana blush harder, "Thank you, Naruto-kun. Why do I have your robe on?"

"Oh that, because when I killed that hollow it released you. You didn't have any clothes on so I wrapped you in the robe."

"Thank you. Could you leave so I could get dressed?"

Naruto moved her and layed her on the mat. Unohana noticed the lack of warmth.

"Of course."

"If you'll wait outside I can give you your robe once I've dressed."

"You can just give it to me at the next Captain's meeting."

"That could be a while Naruto-kun."

"Think nothing of it."

Naruto was about to walk out the door when he looked back at Unohana.

"You remind me of a girl I knew a long time ago with all that blushing, Unohana-chan."

Naruto walked out the room laughing. Unohana had sat up and was blushing furiously.

* * *

**80 Years Later Captain's Meeting Room**

Much had changed in the last 80 years in Soul Society. Almost every captain and lieutenant position had been filled. The only one's that weren't were the captain of squad 6 and Naruto's lieutenant. Right now there was a captain's meeting going on. Naruto was leaning against the wall in his spot with his eyes closed, but still paying attention. Yamamoto was speaking now.

"Before we end this meeting I have one more thing to say. I need someone to follow a the group of academy students to the human world. They already have a lieutenant and a 3rd seat with them, but I have a bad feeling about this even though it is scheduled hollow hunting."

Before anyone could respond Naruto stood up suprising everyone sense he was known to not do much. It was also suprising because most of them had never seen him speak during a meeting.

Naruto yawned, "I haven't been to the human world in over a hundred years. I've had a bad feeling for the past few days anyway. I'll go."

This would have been fine until random captain #7 had to speak.

"Commander, is this very wise? He had no drive and never does anything. He is far to lazy for this job. You should send someone more qualified."

Yamamoto raised an eyebrow opening one eye and Naruto didn't even bat an eyelash.

"Did I ever tell any of you about the spar Naruto-jiji and myself had a 50 years ago?"

All of the captains nodded their heads in negative.

"Well, you all know that it is commonly known that I, Yamamoto Genryusai, am the stongest shinigami alive which is the reason for me being the Captain Commander, correct?"

Again all of them nodded, but in positive.

"Well I think you should all know this is one hundred percent, false."

Everyone gasped they had all thought Yamamoto was the strongest.

"The only reason I am Captain Commander is because the person I offered the position refused."

Again everyone was suprised, shouldn't the strongest lead?

"How many of you would refuse the position of Captain Commander, if you had the skill to defeat me?"

Nobody raised their hand thinking that if they were stringer shouldn't they lead.

"You might think 'sense I am the strongest I should lead', right?"

All of them again nodded in positive.

"Let me use an example. Between myself and Naruto-jij who do you all think is the strongest? Me?"

Everyone except one raised their hand.

"Naruto?"

Only one person raised their hand, Unohana. This made Yamamoto grin.

"Please explain why you think this Unohana-chan?"

"I watched him crush a hollow that was as strong as a Adjuchas with his bare hands."

All of the captains were looking at Naruto wide eyed. Yamamoto spoke up.

"Now while I could manage this to, I'm guessing Naruto here did it like a normal person would walk, correct?"

"Yes sir."

Now all of the people in the room were stunned at this.

"50 years ago Naruto and I had a spar. I had asked him for one quite some time before hand, many years. He had told me if I could create a barrier that could contain the power of my Bankai then I would have my spar. Do you all remember that day about 200 years ago when I all of the water in Soul Society started evaporating and it felt like a heat wave had washed over everywhere?"

They all nodded remembering that terribly hot day.

"That was my Bankai. As you can imagine it took quite some time to make a barrier strong enough to contain the power. I finally finished it 50 years ago. I instantly went to Naruto for that spar. He agreed to have it a week later. During that spar it took my Shikai for Naruto to use that staff. Now you should all know something. That staff is not Naruto's base blade."

Retarded captain #7 again.

"Why would he seal his blade that is already in basic form?"

"Because if Naruto wanted to he could sit at the heart of Soul Society with his basic blade and wait. It would take a matter of days for Soul Society to die. Equivalent to how long it would take for my Bankai to do that, but the difference is Naruto's blade won't kill him my Bankai when activated will kill me."

Everyone was atonished. They had no idea Naruto was so powerful.

"That is why it took me using my Bankai for him to use his base blade. Now let me ask another question. Now that you've heard this which one of us do you think deserves to be Captain Commander? Me?"

Nobody raised their hand.

"Naruto?"

Everyone raised their hand even Yamamoto.

"That is why if ever were to pass away or if Naruto decided he wanted to he would be the Captain Commander. Can any of you guess why he said he didn't want to be the Captain Commander?"

Nobody raised their hand they had no idea.

"His reasoning is simple. He is not a very serious person unless absouloutley necessary. His attitude normaly is not one of what he percieves a good leader should be. I can understand his reasoning, but I believe his attitude would work as a leader because when the situation commands it his layed back attitude vanishes leaving behind the attitude of someone who has traveled many thousands of years. This is why I have asked him at least once a month for the past hundred years if he would like to be the Captain Commander."

"And I will continue to decline the offer. Now I'm sure you are going to want me to show my blade so go ahead and throw up the barrier."

Yamamoto nodded and clapped his hands together.

"Barrier of a Thousand Lives."

He slammed his hands down making the walls of the room have a greenish glow to them.

"Good. Now prepare yourselves."

No one knew what to expect. Naruto slammed his staff down on the ground. It extended to 6 and a halh feet and turned pitch black. Finally the 1 foot long curved blade elongated out of the top. Everyone was starring in awe when the blade suddenly started releasing black smoke and insane spiritual pressure making everyone except Yamamoto go down to their knees. Suprisingly Unohana didn't go down either. Everyone else was on their knees trembling and even Yamamoto was sweating.

After 30 seconds Naruto resealed the blade and Yamamoto released the barrier. It took every one a few minutes to get themselves under control. Once everyone was ok Naruto spoke.

"Do you want me to follow the group and not be seen unless necessary?"

Yamamoto nodded and Naruto walked towards the door. When he opened the door captain #7 spoke up.

"Why wasn't Unohana-san affected when even Yamamoto-sama was?"

Naruto looked back at the man and grinned before turning back.

"Not even Death is cruel enough to attack something so beautiful."

With that Naruto left. Unohana was blushing furiously.

* * *

**At World Penetration Gate**

Naruto was walking towards the gate used for traveling between worlds. When he was within 100 feet of the gate 4 members of the Kido COrps jumped in front of him.

"What do you need Naruto-sama?"

"I am to follow the group that went through not to long sgo."

"We will get it ready for you then, sir."

"Don't wprry sbout it I can handle it."

They were all confused but stepped to the side anyways. Naruto walked up to the gate and slammed his staff against it. It opened and Naruto walked through towards the students. All of the Kido Corps officers were gawking not knowing how he did that.

"Taichou, how did he do that?"

"I, I don't know."

* * *

**Human World 4 Miles from The Academy Students**

Naruto walked out of the gate into a forest. Naruto instantly expanded his senses. The students were about 4 miles south-east. From what he could tell they were investigating a supposedly abandoned village. He could tell that something had killed all of the people in the village. He wasn't sure what though.

"I should hurry just in case."

NAruto started heading towards the village quickly.

* * *

**With Students 1 Hour After Leaving Soul Society**

They had been searching the abandoned village for about 30 minutes now and had only found a few blood stains. Now the group was meeting in the center of town. There was 5 students and the lieutenant and 3rd seat. They decided to investigate the other side of the town. The Lieutenant and rwo students were in the front and the 3rd seat and 3 students followed behind about 75 feet.

Suddenly five humanoid figures appeared around the front group. They looked to be about 9 feet tall and oddly shaped heads.

Out of no where a tremendous amount of spiritual pressure was felt in the area causing the three students with the 3rd seat to fall over and pass out and forced the 3rd seat to his knees. The two students and lieutenant stopped moving. The girl in the group saw that the 5 figures were movibg towards them claws raised. She ran at the lieutenant and other student out of the way.

'At least I could help keep them safe a llittle longer.'

She closed her eyes waiting for her demise. After about 30 seconds of nothing happening happening she opened her eyes. There was a tall man standing beside her with a staff just above his head stopping all five of the attackers clawed hands. He looked down at her and smiled.

"You were always one to help others."

All five of the figures growled and jumped back.

**"Who are you? And how do you plan on taking on 5 Adjuchas?"**

The girl gasped, "We need to leave, now. No one can take on 5 Adjuchas."

Naruto turned to the girl and placed his hand on her shoulder and seemingly dissapeared. They reappeared on a roof nearby with all the other students and 3rd seat and lieutenant. He took off his robe and put it around her.

"Keep this safe, ok?"

She nodded and dissapeared again appearing in the middle of the Adjuchas. He looked at all of them.

"I'm in a really good mood so I'll give you all the oppurtunity to run away."

They all looked at him like he was crazy along with the people on the roof.

**"Who are you to think of us as weak?"**

"Oh, you know. Just Captain of Division 9 of the Gotei 13, Naruto Uzumaki. Now i'll give you all one more chance to run away, now."

Naruto looked around and saw all of the hollows standing strong.

"I see."

Naruto launched his staff at one impaling it through the head. He ran over to the one closest to him and choke slammed him snapping his nech and cracking his mask down the middle. He felt two coming behind him and bypassed their gaurds and grabbed them both around the neck. He slammed their faces together shattering their mask. The leader hadn't even moved yet. Naruto quickly got in front of him and grabbed his mask and started pullling making the hollow scream. Naruto quicklt tore the mask off killing the last Adjuchas.

Naruto walked over to his staff that was stuck in a wall. He pulled it out and quickly dissapeared and reappeared in front of the others. When he looked at them they were all wide eyed and starring at him. Suddenly the girl with his robe started swaying. Before anyone could react Naruto caught her bridal style.

"Let's head back to Soul Society."

Everyone nodded their head and Naruto slammed his knee forwad and dragged it down confusing everyone. A world penetration gate appeared making everyone realize what happened but they were still confused at how he could do that but didn't ask. They all walked through the gate.

Once they were through the gate Naruto told them to all go home and he would take care of everything. They all nodded and went home. Naruto quickly went towards the Captain's Meeting Room.

Naruto was there in about 5 minutes and walked inside. Everyone looked up in suprise. That shouldn't have only taken a hour.

"It's a good thing you sent me and not someone else Yamamoto."

"Why is that Naruto-jiji?"

"When I arrived 5 Adjuchas were about to attack the reapers and reapers in training. You are the only other person who could have taken them by yourself."

"That would have been troublesome. Who is the little lady?"

"When I arrived she had pushed the lieutenant and and another student out of the way and was about to give her life for them. If I hadn't arrived when I did she would be dead."

"I see. Do you need someone to her home?"

Naruto walked over to the open door.

"No thanks, I got it."

Right when Naruto was almost out someone asked a question.

"Your not going to be a pedo are you?"

Before anyone could even begin to react Naruto was in front of the 7th division captain. He kicked the mas dead in the chest making him fly across the room and hitting the wall making it spiderweb.

"Watch your tounge. Say something like that again I will kill you."

With that Naruto headed to the door. Yamamoto now asked a question.

"Do you know where she lives?"

Naruto looked back and grinned before turning back.

"I have no idea. Don't worry I'll find it."

Almost everyone sweatdropped at this even the Captain Commander.

* * *

**Somewhere in Soul Society 10:00 P.M.**

Naruto had used his senses to find a signature similar to the girl's. He found it fairly easy and headed that way. As soon as he saw the place she lived he started laughing for certain reasons. Naruto walked up to the gate and two gaurds stopped him.

"Who are you and why do you have the heiress?"

"I am Captain Naruto Uzumaki."

Both of the gaurds went wide eyed and stepped out of the way.

"We are sorry for bothering you Captain."

"Don't worry your just doing your job."

Naruto walked up to the door and walked straight in. He looked around and grinned at his sorroundings. He saw a man walk in to the room with a scowl on his face.

"Who are you and why do you have my daughter?"

"I wouldn't think the leader of such a great clan would disrespect a Captain of the Gotei 13."

The man's eyes widened and he got on his knees bowing.

"I am so sorry Captain."

"Don't worry about it."

The man looked up in confusion and stood up.

"May I ask why you have my daughter?"

As soon as he said that a woman walked in the room with a little girl behind her.

"Who is this, honey?"

"This is a captain of the Gotei 13 Mr.?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Why does he have our daughter in his arms. She seems to not mind though."

They all looked down at Hinata after what the woman said. She had her face in Naruto's chest and seemed perfectly contempt. The little girl behind the woman walked out and tugged on Naruto's leg.

"How old are you? Should I call you nii-chan or oji-san?"

The man was horrified at his daughter. Naruto raised his hand before he could do anything. Naruto kneeled down in front of her.

"Considering I am over 14 thousand years old you could call me Oji-san or jiji, but I don't mind if you call me nii-chan, Hanabi-chan."

Both the man and woman were stunned for two reasons. First this man didn't look much older than 400 and second he was a captain but was still very nice. Most of the captains they had met were stuck up pricks.

"Ok, nii-chan."

"I think your mother needs you now sweetie. Right, Himoto-chan?"

The woman now known as Himoto was suprised he knew her name but nodded.

"He's right come on, Hanabi-chan."

"Ok. Will I see you again nii-chan?"

"Of cours, sweetie."

Hanabi nodded and walked over to Himoto. They both walked out of the room.

"How do you know my wife and daugher's names? Also why do you have my other daughter."

"Well I can't tell you just yet how I know them, just know that I knew your family very well in the first 20 or so years of my life. Also you should know I'm human. The second one is a story I can tell you."

"So you are human and 14000 years old and you knew my family in the first 20 or so years of your life. Ok now what about this story of why you have my daughter."

Naruto told him everything that had happened. He started at the Captain's meeting leaving out certain details.

"I see. Then I must thank you for saving my daughter."

"Think nothing of it. You should know that I plan on her being my lieutenant within the next 10 years."

"What could you see in my weak daughter?"

Before Hiashi could even think Naruto had him by the throat pinned against the wall.

"I suggest you don't speak bad of her in my vicinity or else you will find it hard to breathe. I beat that line of thinking out of you once I can and will do it again."

Naruto dropped Hiashi and turned around to see Himoto standing in the door way.

"I'm sorry, but he needed to be taught a lesson."

"It is fine, I agree he did need a lesson so thank you."

"Do you mind showing me her room it has been a very long time since I have been here."

Himoto nodded and walked down a hallway and Naruto followed. Once they reached the room Naruto walked in and layed her on the bed. He took his necklace off and put it around her neck. He kissed her forhead before walking out of the room closing the door. Naruto turned to Himoto.

"Tell her if she needs help with anything or is in trouble to just put some energy into the necklace and I'll be there."

Himoto nodded and Naruto left the compound.

* * *

**Captain Meeting Room 1 Month Later**

"Does anyone have anything to say before we end this meeting?"

Naruto stood up from his spot shocking a few people and making the 7th captain flinch.

"Yes I have to things to announce. First I have decided to form my own clan and it will be one of the great clans."

Everyone gasped at this having no idea how he would do this.

"Secondly I would like to announce that I will finally have a lieutenant in less than 10 years time."

Again everyone was shocked sense they never thought he'd get a lieutenant. Yamamoto asked a question.

"May I ask who his name is?"

Naruto grinned and chuckled.

"Her name is ..."

* * *

**A/N Sorry this took so long but I had stuff to do this week and didn't have any time to write. I hope I did this well it wasn't easy making it from basically nothing but fun none the less. Tell me if you like or not. **

**Also I am finally gonna say how old I am. Just look at my profile after this is posted.**

**Until next time. **

**ToxicMeltdown Out**


End file.
